


We’re Dating?

by Petersolacenovak



Series: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are so embarrassingly in love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Outing, Declarations Of Love, Fighting, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: Oikawa accidentally tells everyone he and Iwa-Chan are a couple, but-Iwaizumi disagrees?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are so embarrassingly in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	We’re Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m tired

Oikawa sat on his futon, lazily checking his phone with a smirk. It was only the second day of their summer training camp and he already had over a dozen photos of his precious Iwa-Chan. Four were from practice, all of which had him blushing like mad when he took them. Three came from yesterday’s lunch, one from breakfast (In which Iwaizumi had a chunk of egg stuck to his nose) and four were selfies he had taken in which Iwazumi sat oblivious in the background. 

All of which made Oikawa hold back squeals, and talk loudly to his teammates every time they asked what he was looking at. And everytime, Iwaizumi would scowl and attempt to delete every single picture he could.

And he would fail, as Oikawa wouldn’t share his password with him and would screech like a banshee everytime he put his hands anywhere on his body. 

“You look like you’re watching porn.” 

A sneer crossed Oikawa’s face as he looked up to the faces of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Both of which grinned like they were hunting small prey. Oikawa felt himself turn into a cornered rabbit.

“For your information, I’m looking at my pictures of Iwa-Chan,” He said back hotly, “I’m gonna put together a collage.”

The boys exchanged smirks.

“So you’re getting off to pictures of your boyfriend. That’s literally just was I asked, Captain-“

Oikawa let out a shriek and smacked both of his friend’s legs, eyes moving over the room and for once being grateful that everyone else had gone to dinner without him. At least he was saved the embarrassment of having his younger kouhais overhear Mattsun and Makki.

Also no one would see him commit murder. 

And if he really was a rabbit, he would’ve bit both boys on the leg and scampered from the room to find comfort in Iwazumi’s big arms. 

“You guys are the worst!” He whined, realizing his hits were just forcing laughter out of them and making his image seem more pitiful as he sat on his knees and missed their limbs almost forty percent of the time. 

“Yeah yeah, we know,” Hanamaki chuckled, “But, we were originally sent to come get you and bring you down for dinner. So, let’s go before Iwaizumi comes up here and sees you jerking off to his pics and us cackling in the corner, ‘kay?” 

Oikawa didn’t reply to that and instead shoved his way through the other two and slid out of their team’s dorm room.

“You’re pretty worked up today, Captain.” Matsukawa said like he had observed something essential to a highly complicated murder case, that would finally crack it. 

“I am not.” Oikawa snapped, fingering the pocket he had stuffed his phone into. Hopefully he could take more pictures at dinner-they were having a campfire he heard.

They passed through the hallway with dorm rooms for each team and Oikawa tried his hardest to ignore the way Shiratorizawa’s door was wide open at the end of the hall. 

They were gonna have to pass it eventually and Oikawa silently prayed to the volleyball gods up above that Ushijima was already in the cafeteria eating and not waiting to jump out at him and bombard him with questions.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked on his left. 

“What?”

“If you and Iwaizumi ever get married can we be flower girls?”

God, he was gonna kill them. 

“You’re dating Iwazumi-San?” Came Ushijima’s voice.

_ Oh he was definitely gonna kill them. _

“Hey, Ushijima-Chan,” Oikawa sighed and forced out a bright smile, fingers twitching in his pockets as the other man fully stepped out of the Shiratorizawa room. He somehow towered over Oikawa like he was a schoolyard bully ready to pummel him into the ground. 

But that confused smile on his lips gave him away-leading to Oikawa zooming into down the hall, not caring if his two other teammates kept up.

“You’re dating Iwaizumi?” Ushijima repeated, walking after him at the same pace as not Oikawa, but the other Aoba Johsai players who were currently giggling like they were watching a stage play.

Oikawa threw a long nervous chuckle over his shoulder, “What? No, we’re not. Iwa-Chan and I are not dating,” He let out another forced laugh and ignored how sweaty his face felt, “How could you even think that?”

“But they said-“

“They’re idiots, they don’t understand jokes.” 

Oikawa didn’t even need to turn around to see the scowls on the others’ faces. He could practically hear the steam coming out of their ears as he opened the door to the gym that had been converted into a makeshift cafeteria for the volleyball players.

But honestly, it wasn’t considerate of Matsukawa and Hanamaki to go around saying stuff about him and Iwaizumi so loud-when the couple had told them of their relationship in secret. They didn’t want the attention or the drama.

Well, Oikawa thrived on attention and drama, but he didn’t want that to come from his relationship. He wanted a few things in his life private and unknown to the rest of the world. 

Also they went to high school, where lots of angry and hurtful teenagers loved to make others feel down. Being titled a gay guy-despite being bisexual-and dating someone who everyone knew you spent weeks with at a training camp for over two weeks, day and night, could put you on a list of certain bullies.

Oikawa didn’t want to have to deal with all of that, and even as popular as he was, he didn’t want to think over the possibility of his entire school turning against him and Iwaizumi. 

As he took a slow intake of breath, he looked around the gym/cafeteria and attempted to spot any members of his team. Which, much to his surprise, was hard.

He could see Karasuno’s number 12 talking to his Tobio-Chan by a table full of bottled waters. 

He could see the captain of Nekoma and his Libero standing in a corner and talking quietly. 

He could see the entire Shiratorizawa team at one table, cheering on some redhead led boy chug down a glass of milk.

He could also see Mr. Refreshing sitting at a table with what seemed to be every other team’s setters.

And after frowning and asking Watari where he was, he discovered Iwaizumi was in the bathroom, and he was all alone.

He looked over at the table Ushiwaka had sit at and held back a dry heave at the sight of him and the two boys from earlier, waving for him to join them. He settled on marching over to where the other setters sat and giving them all a happy greeting.

“Hello, boys. What’re we talking about?” He smiled and sat beside a disgruntled boy with badly dyed blonde hair and a ds firmly in his grip.

He looked intense.

“Hey, yeah, we’re just talking about how annoying our boyfriends are.” Suga said back with a grin.

And then Oikawa froze, eyes widening, “Y-you’re all in relationships with..guys?”

That wasn’t the right thing to say apparently.

“Do you have a problem with that?” A boy who Oikawa recognized as Semi Eita grunted, eyes narrowing and mouth curling into a scowl.

Oikawa felt his safety plummet.

“Wha-no!” He shook his head and waved a hand in the air, mind growing horrified as he watched the four boys beside him slowly grow more and more disdainful.

“I-I just mean I didn’t expect you all to be..um...you know,” He trailed off and twiddled with his thumbs, mentally groaning when he realized what he’d said once again.

“The word you’re looking for is gay, Oikawa-San.” Sugawara said, arms crossing and a very clear look of disappointment crossing his features.

“I know!” Oikawa yelped, “I wasn’t trying to-to-you know.”

“You keep saying we know, but I really don’t know what you’re implying.” Akaashi Keiji scowled.

“I just mean that it’s very surprising that you’re all-“

“Newsflash, dude, not all gay guys look the same or act the same.” 

He looked at the quieter boy, who had been playing his game for the whole time, in shock. 

“I swear, I didn’t mean to sound like-I-I-I’m-“

“You’re what?”

“I’m dating Iowa-Chan!” He shouted, closing his eyes as his cheeks slowly lit up red. 

The room fell silent after that and he cringed, slowly opening his eyes to see the room staring at him.

And it remained quiet until-

“We’re dating?” 

Oikawa’s head snapped over to the gymnasium door, eyes widening as he saw his partner standing there with a heavy frown and-

Wait what

“Why did you phrase that like a question?” Oikawa demanded, standing up with a horrified expression.

Iwaizumi reflected the look right back as he replied, “I didn’t know we were dating.” 

Oikawa felt his world collapse.

Literally, he felt like his lungs weren’t working, and the force of the entire room’s stares on him made him so hot and sweaty and red it felt like he was about to pass out.

“I-You what?” He asked and ignored the way his voice cracked as he spoke. 

Nothing in the entire world could make the moment worse. 

“I thought you just wanted to have sex.” 

Well never fucking mind.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Oikawa shrieked, “I would never just use you for something like that!”

“Well, I didn’t know!! How was I supposed to know?”

“I thought you did! Why else would I tell you I love you?” 

Iwaizumi threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, “Well sorry! I just thought you were being extra friendly!”

“Yeah, I was being really friendly when I let you stick your dick in my ass!” Oikawa shouted, not realizing what he said until it was left hanging in the air. 

He ignored the quiet snickers coming from some certain people.

“Shut up!” Iwazumi commanded, “I just thought you wanted to do that stuff cause we’re teenagers-but-but I’m glad, okay? ‘Cause-cause I’m-“

“Because you’re what?” Oikawa frowned.

“Because I’m in love with you!” 

“Oh.”

Oikawa blinked, staring over at the other like he had grown three heads. The entire conversation had gotten away from him, he was confused, and extremely embarrassed, and he was just starting to understand why Iwaizumi didn’t want people to know about them. He must have believe them to just be each other’s fuck buddies. 

How could he have let the love of his life think that? Why hadn’t they talked about their relationship before the moment they were currently stuck in?

Why hadn’t he-

“Dude.”

He looked at the vice captain from Karasuno, watching as the silver hair colored boy talked to him behind a hand, now apparently beside him and whispering him advice.

“Say something back to him, before he cries.”

“What?” He asked back, jerking his attention away from Sugawara and looking to-

_ Oh _

“Iwa-Chan,” He said, a small smile appearing on his face, “I told you I loved you when we were nine and always would. You should know by now that I keep my promises.”

And, like a scene from a romantic drama, Iwaizumi moved through the room, dodging their friends and teammates and coaches and everyone, until he stood right in front of Oikawa.

And he leaned in.

And he smiled softly.

And he

  
  


Punched Oikawa in the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ushijima 😔


End file.
